


Reincarnation 101

by Spectrum296



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: College, Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrum296/pseuds/Spectrum296
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are destined to meet again someday, so a little nudge from a stranger won’t hurt them one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation 101

**1st day**

》It has been a month since Miong started his University life. So far it was ok. Yes, he made new friends and experienced new things but something was missing.

》He walks in the library looking for a place to rest. The airconditioned room was a godsend from the sweltering heat. The 9th floor of the Lib was a great place to kill some time. The mezzanine houses the Filipiniana section and hardly anybody goes there.

》It was no surprise that the floor was empty. Well, almost empty, in a far corner of the room he sees a person reading a book.

》He could not point his finger on it but the person gave a very familiar albeit fleeting feeling of comfort.

》 The stranger notices the young lad that was staring at him. He smiles weakly and resumes reading.

**2nd day.**

》 Miong walks in the library and sees the book the stranger was reading. He instinctively picks it up.

》 He looks for a place to sit as he absentmindedly leafed through the pages.

》 He hears a soft chuckle and looking around he finds the stranger on the same corner he was once last seen. This time the stranger looked like he was in the middle of writing something.

》 He ruffled through his hair, slightly embarassed.

》 The stranger asks him “Interesado ka din pala sa nakaraan.”

》 Miong was a little confused about the statement he heard.

》 The stranger points at the book.

》 Miong did not really notice that he picked up a Phil. History book.

》 He goes to the table where the stranger was seated. “Uhmm... Were you going to read this?” he places the book on the table.

》 “Di ko na kailangan.” the stranger smiled as he resumed to his writing. It gave Miong a warm feeling as if he always wanted to see that smile.

》 “May I sit here?” he asks. The stranger nods and he took it as a sign that the stranger did not mind a bit of company.

》 He tried to read the book again but Phil. History was first on a long list of subjects he did not like. He thumbs through his phone and decides to surf the net. “At least the wifi here is adequate.”

》 A few minutes passed by without any words that were exchanged.

》 Miong gets distracted by the sounds of shifting papers. He never knew that the sound of pen scribbling on paper can be quite comforting.

》 The stranger looks up at him and gives a questioning look.

》 Miong was flustered. It was embarassing to be caught staring.

》 Miong breaks the silence as he asks. “Umm... Excuse me but may I know what course are you in?”

》 “Hindi ako estudyante dito.” The stranger answered.

》 “So are you a professor?”

》 The stranger paused for a while and answered. “Pwede mong sabihin na naririto ako para magturo.”

》 “Ano pong subject ang tinuturo nyo?” Miong asked as he tries to peek at the papers the stranger was holding.

》 The stranger taps the book in front of Miong.

》 Miong blurts out. “Aahhh... Philippine History prof. ka pala.” “Siguro gumagawa ka ng test para sa students mo no.” “I bet mahirap ka mag bigay ng test...” “Nakakatamad pa naman ang PhilHis...” Miong stops his sentence abruptly. He was flustered. What was he doing talking like that. This is the first time he met the stranger but he felt comfortable enough to just say anything he thought of.

》The stranger giggled at Miong’s predicament.

》Miong profusely asks for forgiveness. “Sorry, I don’t know why I said all those things.” “Uhhmm... Hindi naman halata na least fave subject ko ang History”

》 “Walang anuman, alam ko na mahirap nga pag aralan ang naka lipas.”

》 Miong breathed out a sigh of relief. He was thankful that he does not have PhilHis in his course syllabus.

》 “Hehe... I just can’t see myself being interested in it.”

》 The stranger taps the book again. “Sa tingin ko, magandang hiramin mo ang librong ito, baka magbago ang pananaw mo.”

》 “Ok, well I guess I have three days to read it.” He jokingly said as he looked at how thick the book was.

~~~~~~~~

Miong found himself engrossed in the book. He never knew that history can be described in a manner that made it interesting.

He returned to the library the following day. He went to the same section he last saw the stranger.

He felt a bit sad when he saw that the table was empty. He wanted to talk to him about the book and he wanted to discuss some of the points he found confusing.

~~~~~~~~

Two days has passed and he was quite surprised and proud that he finished and enjoyed the book.

“Who knew that Philippine History was fascinating.”

Miong suddenly felt that something wasn’t right.

He remembered that the book was due today and the library was closing in 3 mins.

Miong dashed across the Campus, he carelessly bumped into someone when he reached the doors.

“Darn! Missed it by a couple of minutes.”

“Oh well ...” talking to the book as he walked to the place where you can drop it off to be returned. “Down to the book chute you go.”

He opened the cold metallic box when he felt somebody grab his hand.

“Wait !!!”

Miong turned to his side, he was surprised when he faced a boy with a lanky physique.

“Thank God! I found you at last.”

Miong was dumbfounded with the words he heard.

He tried to open his mouth to ask him if they knew each other.

Their faces were so close and Miong could not help but stare at the other guy’s face.

Suddenly their eyes met.

The boy’s cheek slowly turned red as he loosened his grip on Miong.

“Do I know you..?” Miong finally spoke.

The boy clarified the misunderstanding “Aahh... I was talking to the book... I mean... about the book... Uhmm.”

Miong noticed where he was looking.

“Oh! Do you need this?” Miong asked as he tilted the book in his hand.

“Yes, please. The Lib only had one copy and I need it for a Phil. Lit. paper due tom.” “Sorry but if you don’t mind... I know that it is due today but I really need it for tom.” The boy babbled on.

Miong handed the book to him. “Don’t worry about it. I can lend it to you.”

Miong introduced himself. “Ako nga pala si Emilio, Freshman year, and you are...?”

“Apolinario, Froshie din. Polsci.” he replied with a smile that made Miong’s heart skip a beat.”

“You know, since it is my fault that you had to do your report this late then is it ok if I treat you to coffee? or better yet I can help you with your paper.” “I can honestly say that I enjoyed reading this one, and would love to talk to someone about it.”

Apolinario looked at Miong meekly. “Ok, well if it isn’t a bother then I don’t mind it... A cup of coffee sounds good right now.”

Miong smiled and while walking he got to know the other person better.

His heart warmed up a bit and he had a feeling that college may not be so boring after all.

~~~~~~~~

Miong looked at the doors to the library for one last time. This was his last week as a student.

The memory of the stranger still lingers in his mind. He never saw that stranger again.

He wanted to thank him for recommending that book to him.

For the book not only gave him knowledge but it also gave way for him to meet his ...

“Miong? I know you are sad that we are graduating at last but is there something that’s bothering you?”

He looked at the guy beside him and gave him a peck in the cheek.

“Wala naman, Pole... Naniniwala ka ba sa destiny?”

Pole looked miffed “Wag ka ngang magpaka senti !”

Miong gave the pouting Pole a kiss on the lips.

Walking away he took a second to pause and look back. He muttered a small “Thank you.” as he continued to walk with Pole’s hand in his.

~~~~~~~~

We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason. Whether it's for a lifetime or just for a season.

~~~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some pointers: 
> 
> •The book the stranger read is Nick Joaqin’s : A Question of Heroes.
> 
> •The setting is the Library from my University as I remembered it. 
> 
> •If my memory serves me right then we were only allowed to borrow a book for a duration of three days. Some books were even on a strict overnight rule.  
> There was a chute just beside the library doors for returning books.  
> The Filipiniana section (9th floor. I don't remember if our library had more than 9 - 10 floors.) were not frequented so the first time I got there, I saw some students sleeping there *Although this was not allowed*
> 
> •Had to write this as a reprieve to my other Mabinaldo fic.  
>  
> 
> Useless information: No need to read.  
> Just me babbling about this fic.
> 
> •I view Nick Joaqin’s book more of a Phil Lit. than a Historical one but at first I had the same confusion as Miong but as Pole said it is for Phil. Lit.


End file.
